


The R-Word

by heartofsnark



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, F/M, Gore, Mutilation, Romanticized Abuse, Tongue Mutilation, Yandere!Main Character, Yoosung's fixation on Rika is a focal point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofsnark/pseuds/heartofsnark
Summary: Starts with an R, is four letters long, and MC is sick of hearing it.





	The R-Word

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I’ve been wanting to write for a while. Yoosung is my bias and favorite in Mysme, which translates to me sometimes wanting to see him suffer. It’s also kind of a not necessarily a criticism, but a hyperbole of the whole “hating him because of the Rika thing,” I never got that whole issue. (It literally lasts like a day and half, chill) So, I turned someone who would feel that way into a crazy yandere!MC. Why do I do these things?

She expected this, truly. But, she thought she could endure it, deal with it for the sake of being loved. That’s all she truly wanted, ever wanted. Someone who loved her, who cared for her no matter what. She saw that in Yoosung when she first joined the RFA chatroom. The loyal kind of guy, who would devoted himself to her wholly. But, it seemed to come with a caveat, as everything seems to. He was so obsessed with the R-word. 

It was okay at first, really. She’d do anything to earn Yoosung’s love. If believing the R-word had sent her to him meant he’d love her, that was fine. Even if you can only be loved in someone’s shadow, at least you’re being loved, right? But, it’s getting unbearable. 

They’ve been together for a while now, the rest of the RFA has shunned them and their relationship, claiming it to be unhealthy. It is, but unhealthy love is still love, so she could really care less. So, her and Yoosung are isolated.

Which should mean they only have each other, that’s the dream. Only relying on each other, only needing each other, only caring for each other. But, the R-Word seems to loom over them like a ghost, a dead interloper into their relationship. Just hearing the word, thinking it, drives her crazy anymore. 

He compared their looks when he first saw her, he compares every action, every thought, every word, every action, every everything! 

It all about fucking Rika!

That name, that word, her long dead competition; haunts her every waking moment. It disrupts and distorts every happy moment they have. She’s told him to stop, but she leaned into it for so long, he can’t stop anymore. She knows it doesn’t mean too. He really loves her, he has to. But, if she hears it one more time she’s going to lose her mind. She loves him too and she can’t risk their relationship over this, but she can’t stand to hear it one more time. Drastic time, drastic measures it seems. 

“Yoosung, sweetie, can we talk?” She asks after dinner, his face drops. He knows her tone. Fear colors his features, amethyst eyes wide with concern. 

“Is… something wrong?” He sits down, always an obedient boy.

“I think you know what this is about.” Her hands stroke across his hair, feeling the soft bleached strands. Dyed blonde as if to match… He flinches when she tugs a bit harder than necessary. 

“I’ve been trying really hard.” Tears build in his eyes, streaming down his cheeks within moments, he’s terrified of her leaving. Which helps. She runs her fingers across his cheeks, drawing the teardrops away. 

“I know you have been, but you mentioned her just this morning, remember?” His cheeks redden and he looks away, ashamed of himself. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll try even harder, I promise.” His voice cracks and he grabs her wrists, “please, just don’t leave me.”

“You said that last time Yoosung and the time before that, and the time before that.”

“I know, I know, I just… Please, please, I’ll find a way to stop, I-”

“Shush,” she says, pressing her forehead against his, “I don’t wanna leave you either, but we have to solve this, and I can’t trust you to stop on your own.” 

“What can we do, I’ll do anything.” He’s sobbing, hiccups interrupting his voice as it shakes. 

“Anything?” She asks, looking deep into his eyes.

“Anything, really, I just can’t lose you.”

“Even if it hurts.”

“Yes. Anything.” He nods at her, forcing his teary eyes to appear steadfast, he’s steeling his nerves. 

“Okay, then, I think I know how to fix this.”

“How?” 

“I can’t control what you think,” as much as she’d like to, “but, I think as long as I don’t have to hear it, I’ll be okay.”

His eyes widen and his eye brow rises, his mouth hangs open when she grabs large pair of scissors. Light catches on the metal, making them shine. She’s made sure they’re sharp, she’s not sure how easy cutting through flesh with scissors is, but better safe than sorry. 

“If I do this, you’ll stay?” He asks, voice soft and broken. 

“Yes.” 

He nods, he understands it’s for the good of their relationship. It will be messy and painful, but it’s what need to be done. Sacrifices have to be made to keep a relationship going. She moves to get the rest of the supplies; ties, towels, gauze, and some lidocaine. His entire body is trembling, she’ll try to make it as painless as possible, but she’s not sure if the over the counter lidocaine will cut it. She kisses his forehead, a small comfort before what’s to come. 

The towels are baby blue, but she’s thinking now she should have invested in some black ones. At least then they could reuse them afterwords. She lays them out around his chair, she’s not sure of how much tongues bleed. Then, she starts to ties his hands to the chair arms. 

“I know you aren’t going to mean too, but you might try to get away once we get started, this is just to help.” He gives her another shaky nod. She cups his face again and gives him another soft kiss, swiping her tongue across his. She’s going to miss french kisses, but she can afford to make sacrifices too. That thought in mind, she pulls away and gathers the lidocaine. 

Her thumb pulls at his lip, feeling their soft plush against her fingers. She dips her thumb into his mouth, wet heat surrounding it. His tongue presses again her skin and he opens wide. She slides in her fingers in, just feeling his mouth against her fingertips. The feeling is mesmerizing. The ridges of his teeth, across his wriggling wet tongue, and the soft insides of his cheeks.

After a moment of just playing with his mouth, she gathers the lidocaine on her fingers and dips them back into his mouth. She coats as much as she can across his tongue, over the top and underneath, Going as far back as she can reach without gagging him. Drool starts to drip down from the sides of his mouth and his face is flushed. She uses the entire tube, content. 

“Are you numb?” she asks. 

His answered is slurred, larges drops of saliva sloshing out of his mouth. But, she sees his small nod. She pinches the tip of his soft pink tongue between her fingers and pulls it out as far as she can. With her other hand she grabs the scissors again. His trembling increases. She opens the blades moving so they hover as far back his tongue as she can manage. 

“On the count of three, okay?”

“One,” She begins, tears flow down stronger, his face is a soaking wet mess. 

“Two.” He scrunches his eyes tight and his fingers dig into the chair. His entire body wrought with tension. 

“Three.” She cuts down, the blades slicing through the muscle in one smooth motion, staining the metal in blood. A garbled yell escapes his throat, making blood bubbles and gush from his mouth. She tosses aside the no long attached appendage, moving to stuff gauze into his mouth. Once it’s in place, she unties his hands. He wraps his arms around her, sobbing against her chest. All noises muffled and making more blood leek out across her shirt. She rubs his back and presses kisses against his hair, muttering praise to him. 

She helps him move towards the bed, pulling him close to her as they lay down. His entire body is shaking and she continues comforting him. He clings to her, tightly. He tries to speak, but she can’t make out a single word of it. She’ll never hear that name again, it’s for the best. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll be right here and I’ll take care you. Everything will be okay, now.”


End file.
